


NannerVerse, Enter At Your Risk

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: The characters that live in the Nanners world. For Malcolm who is not feeling well.





	NannerVerse, Enter At Your Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmXavier/gifts).



Nanners slumped over the keyboard of her ancient laptop, trying like hell to understand why the letter B doesn't want to work today. The screen keeps slamming backwards as if killing itself. Her left knee starts to burn a little as the laptop heats up upon her lap.

In the corner of her eye, a few prisoners stared at her intently as fucked up correction officers acted like assholes around them. A small town bully and a drunk Irish woman glared as a crazy clown cavorted and something slithered around them.

Sighing, Nanners takes a large swig of her Monster and stared with hostility at her spot where cigarettes should be. The patch works but it doesn't stop the urge to run outside and kill someone for a smoke.

 

"No matter, your husband will be home soon and might have some. You know you'll smoke, you are weak and always come up with an excuse to smoke."

Snarling, Nanners told Polliver to fuck off and then groaned as Gregor leaned over her.

"Uh, what about me? Last few stories I was a main character, a good one. What the fuck? Where am I? And you'd better make me different but better. Don't you fuck me up. Hear me?"

 

Damon and Drogo gave sad eyes and tried to catch Nanners attention.

"Shut up, she just updated your fucking story! Take your muscles somewhere else and let someone else have a turn."

They bristled up at Cersei but didn't dare to bother fighting with her.

Roose Bolton hid in the shadows, eyes glowing but Nanners refused to acknowledge him. Arya kept whispering as she talked to a ring and yet walked through a desert with a strange tribe and felt she was developing a complex. 

Finally, Nanners decided to type something and all but a few groaned. With a sigh of frustration, Nanners watched as her computer decided to heat too much and shut down on her.

 

She stood up and stretched, trying to ignore the chorus of voices surrounding her.

"Look, I will try and get to everybody! The laptop is down, deal with it."

Nanners turned past the crowd just to see Negan and Carol leaning in the doorway. The Collector stood nearby menacingly along with Jacob Goodnight. Snarling, she shoved past them and headed into the kitchen.

There stood Will Ferrell waving at her, finishing off the rest of her Monster and Red Bull stash.

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
